This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 3-221537 filed Sep. 2, 1991, which in incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to bathroom tissue suitable for use in toilets equipped with a washing facility. The invention also relates to a process for producing such bathroom tissue.
Due to their convenience and obvious advantages for hygiene, toilets equipped with a washing facility are fast gaining acceptance. However, bathroom tissue, adapted for use with these toilets has not yet been developed.
In toilets of the type described above, lukewarm water is used for washing. However, conventional bathroom tissue is not only incapable of absorbing much water, but also tends to disintegrate upon contact with so much water.
Compared to bathroom tissue, tissue paper which has a wet strength modifier exhibits considerable strength in the presence of water, but, cannot be disposed of in flush toilets.